


Soon Enough

by enne_s



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, somehow its just a little bit of both and idk how to tag it??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enne_s/pseuds/enne_s
Summary: It was a love Judar never thought he'd be allowed to feel.





	Soon Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote awhile ago for a friend and it was only ever posted on tumblr... It accidentally got deleted though, so I figured I might as well properly post it now after some much needed editing!

He trailed kisses down Hakuryuu's arm, softly massaging his beloved's hand with cold frail fingers. The sparkling adoration in his king's eyes filled his cold rukh with a warmth he never knew he was capable of feeling. Judar never dreamt of having someone love him as the prince did.

Interlocking their hands and lacing their fingers together, Judar stared at Hakuryuu. His gaze traced along the edges of the familiar scar, lingering at the point where it became covered by raven hair. To be gentle, to care for another, to truly be immersed in an affair was never expected of Judar. He was used to being alone; he only ever expected to be alone. But there Hakuryuu was, right in front of him and ever always so accepting of him. The prince showered Judar with sweet affection despite his depravity, and somehow it never failed to fill the magi's core with aching passion. Before he knew it, Judar fell. Deep within his heart, he fell with an exciting fervour for the prince. 

Hakuryuu placed a gentle kiss on the magi's nose before peppering his forehead and cheeks and eyelids with kisses. Warm sweet lips eventually met Judar's with a shy, gentle approach. The kiss lingered, soft and chaste. It was gentle and full of admiration regardless of the shadows that engulfed both their hearts. Judar gazed upon the faint dusting of pink on Hakuryuu's pale cheeks and the small yet radiant smile adorning his chapped lips. That face was the face he could never grow tired of. The only person precious to him was Hakuryuu. 

Using their intertwined hands to bring the prince closer, Judar leaned down to kiss him once again, feeling his rukh fluttering restlessly in his stomach. 

The magi woke with a start. He was alone in the dreary murky night. The rukh inside of him shook violently, the flapping of their wings rushed piercing ice through his veins. Judar felt them calling for the endearing warmth of their fallen lovers. He closed his eyes and strengthened his resolve... Soon enough he would find Hakuryuu.

Soon enough...

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2 years ago and tbh, even after the editing, I'm not quite sure how I feel about this piece... But it's still nice to look back at something older and feel like I might have improved a bit since then!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
